


Problemas de Genero

by Satsuki_Yuy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki_Yuy/pseuds/Satsuki_Yuy
Summary: Me enamore... nos enamoramos..., pero no pudimos estar juntos, por que fui demasiado débil para protegerle.¿Que por que?Yo.. yo solamente quiero que sepas esto, por que necesito desahogar esta culpa para poder verte a los ojos, como quieres que lo haga.indiferencia... como quieres que la tenga, si siento, que ahora tengo la oportunidad de resarcirme...





	Problemas de Genero

 

La multitud se apresuraba a salir del gran centro comercial del pequeño pueblo de Beacon Hill.

Entre ellos: se hallaban dos amigos con actitudes diferentes a las del resto de los pobladores.

El castaño de cejas fruncidas pero perfectamente alineadas, encontró el poco control de su ansiedad manteniéndose en un misma posición insultando a su teléfono celular por perder la señal en un momento tan dramático y necesario.  
El otro joven ubicado a su lado izquierdo, de tez morena y rostro intranquilo, observaba a su alrededor intentando encontrarse con la respuesta a la pregunta que a muchos les pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante.

“¡¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo aquí?!”

El viento empujaba los árboles y muros con aparente irá, y la lluvia anunciaba con relámpagos y truenos, la ansiedad de hacer su aparición. Mientras que las personas con falta de calma empezaban a perder los estribos unos con otros.

En cuanto las primeras gotas bajaron, junto con ellas cayeron toneladas de piedras abollándolo todo a su paso, como bolas de fuego anunciando el final del mundo.  
Ningún sitio parecía seguro y para error de buenos corazones, nuestra mandada tubo que salir a proteger a su pueblo. Evitando que la gente muera por aplastamiento, ya sea a causa de la estampida o de los autos, chapas, tejas, árboles, etc.…,etc.  
Ahora estaban a merced de muchas personas que conocían su secreto, o quizás el miedo y la confusión del momento, les ayudaría a protegerse de lo que pudiese pensar.

Y aunque todo parecía ser eterno, en menos de veinte minutos, todo o casi todo termino.  
Mientras los hospitales se llenaban de heridos, y de las casas empezaban a salir los sobrevivientes en busca de familiares perdidos, la energía eléctrica regresaba poco a poco y las señales se reinstalaban.

Las ráfagas giratorias en forma de espiral persistían sobre la ubicación del antiguo y tenebroso bosque de Beacon, los únicos que sintieron la resistencia de aquel extraño evento antinatural, fueron los hombres lobo, que eran los únicos que lograban ver esa extrañas marcas luminosas que crecían como un gran agujero creciendo cada vez, mas y más.

\- Deliras, no veo nada.

\- Esa cosa esta ahí, y si realmente no puedes verla… presiento que es una mala señal.

-¿Un tornado?- se pregunto, dudoso el castaño que sacudía su cabello como un cachorro.

\- ¿Es una de tus tantas preguntas estupidas o una muestra de qué ahí vida en tus neuronas?

\- Scotty, no crees que deberías de hacer a un lado… tú enojo.

\- Claro, claro. ¿Por que no?, Digo: es normal para ti dejar de lado los asuntos personales… No valla a ser que a D-H le moleste.

-¡Ya para! Dije: qué; lo sentía. De acuerdo.

\- Bien, vamos.

\- Eso no me convence NADITA dilo con sentimiento o no voy a ningún lado.

-Bueno, tu te lo pierdes.

-Ah! No, Eso si que no.  
¡Ambos iremos! OYEE!!! estupido cachorro recuerda que no corro como perro con colitis. 

 

* * *

 

 

Era una locura pensar que aquello no era un extraño sueño o una especie de alucinación grupal. 

La manada se había reunido en el lugar. De alguna manera todos, habían terminado dirigiéndose al bosque.

Pero lo irreal de todo eran los seis cuerpos desmallados en el bosque y que apestaba a manada.

Prácticamente parecían formar una estrella de la forma en la que estaban ubicados. 

Para cuando Isaac pidió permiso con una mirada a su alpha para acercarse

Un sorprendido Hale paso de todos para observar a uno de ellos con extrema cautela y confusión.  

Pero lo extraño de todo esto, se los contare en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
